Helping Fate Along
by leighjw98
Summary: So this is the One Shot for the 60th Reviewer for Faries on Facebook. for xAwAkEnEdxGoDx . Fate. Some people believe it exists. Some Don't. Sometimes Fate needs a little push. Story has been Re-written 07/09/13. .


_**So here's the One shot ^^ **_

_**Pairing for xAwAkEnEdxGoDx ^^ **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail... I hope you enjoy and Don't forget to Review ... **_

* * *

Levy skipped into the guild looked even happier than normal. She approached her blond friend with a smile glued on her face. She was grinning literally from ear to ear.

"Hey, Levy-chan , Why are you so happy?" Asked Lucy, who was sipping her strawberry milkshake like most days.

"Oh nothing! Just in a good mood." The blunette replied skipping over to the rest of Shadow gear. She sat down at her table and took a new book she had just bought out of her bag. She opened it up and began to read. It was a book about the History of Dragons and it also contained information about Dragon Slayers.

Lucy and Mira watched as there friend slowly looked up from her book and began daydreaming and staring at a certain Dragon.

"She's so in love..." Mira whispered to Lucy. She nodded her head quickly in reply. "We need to get them together..." Mira continued. Lucy noticed the Title of the book and instantly realised what it was about. "Mira, She's reading a book about Dragon Slayers." Lucy whispered. Mira's smile grew bigger.

The thing was Levy didn't even realise that she was staring at Gajil. She was also unaware that half the guild was Aware about Gajil and her. The whole guilde knew they liked each other. It was easy too see. The only ones who didn't see it were the 2 in love. They were getting as dense at Natsu and Lucy!

She was in her own little world. Someone people even said she was getting like Juvia...

* * *

Levy realised That she liked Gajil, on the Tenero Island. When he protected her. It all began when he _**told**_ her he was going to be her partner for the S-Class competition. She began to like him. But her feelings got more and more as each day passed. They spent so much time together on the Island and then she just found her self attracted to the Iron Dragon Slayer. She loved everything about him. No one would have thought that their very own bookworm would fall for The iron Dragon. But hey! Anything can happen right?

* * *

The girls in the Guild all rushed over to Mira, To see what her plans were. It was obvious that Mira had a plan. She always did. She was _**Thee** _Matchmaker after all... Levy didn't even notice them gathering around the Bar maid. Mira picked a team to help get Levy and Gajil together. She got a group of boys to work with Gajil. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for the blunette. She told Gray ; Natsu ; Loki ; Lili ; Happy and Romeo to deal with Gajil. Whilst she told ; Lucy , Lisanna ,Erza , Wendy , Carla to deal with Levy. She herself was also part of team Levy. They spent about an hour thinking of the perfect plan. Finally they came up with something. The Pressure was on as Mira gave Lucy the task to trick her to go on a date with Gajil.

As for the Boy's, Mira left them alone to think of a plan. Which they were failing at. The girls were right when they said that the group was a bunch of idiots. Well especially Natsu & Gray...In the end they decided to wait and see if they got Levy on bord first. And then They'd think of something...

* * *

_*Next Day.*_

_-Normal Pov - With Team Levy. - _

Mirajane and the rest of the girls sat down at the bar. Mira Pushed Lucy over to the table where Levy was already reading a book. Lucy smiled and sat down at the Table. Levy didn't look up from her book. She found the information really usfull, she knew how Dragon Slayer's brains worked ^^.

"Levy!" Lucy began.

"Hummm?" Levy asked a little worried whilst looking up from the book. She looked around maybe for The Shadow Gear to help her. But they were no where to be found.

"I thought we could go to the Cafe, down town later." Lucy continued smiling normally now, she didn't want to act suspicious. Levy nodded finally realising she was probably imagining things and that Lucy was just being nice.

"About 3ish?" Lucy added. Levy smiled and nodded. Lucy smiled and got up and headed to the other girls. They all high-fived.

"Well that's Levy done. Let's hope the guy's get Gajil on board now..." Lisanna muttered. Each of the Girls nodded in reply.

"You don't think she'll be mad when she finds we set her up, do you?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Don't Worry Wendy, She'll understand." Erza said eating a strawberry cake. Lucy looked at Erza Confused. 'Where did that cake come from?!' She thought...

"Well done Lucy!" Mira congratulated.

* * *

_-Normal Pov- With Team Gajil. - _

The Guy's had been watching the Girls. Great. Now Levy was on bord, they had to find a way to get Gajil on bored too... But they were fresh out of ideas. (Aren't they always -" )

The Guy's stood in a corner of the Guild. They were trying to find a way to get Gajil in the cafe without him getting Suspicious. They were having problems thinking of something. And it didn't help that Natsu and Gray kept starting fights with everyone else in the group. Then the 'all so bright natsu...' Just walked away from the group and over to gajil.

The girls were watching them anxiously. Was this even part of their plan?! They realised what Natsu was doing and their faces dropped. He could ruin the whole plan.

"They're gonna ruin it all!" Lisanna Muttered.

"Idiots..." Erza muttered.

"Yo!" Natsu said. Gajil looked up to Natsu with a questioning look on his face.

"Wanna Go to the cafe later? 3ish?" Natsu asked. The Group of boys looked over at the Dumb-ass who could have just ruined their plans. Mira was watching the scene, like the rest of the girls, she was practically sitting on the edge of her chair. It was make or break.

"ok, why?" Gajil asked picking up a piece of Iron and eating it.

"Um..." Natsu was stumped. He hadn't thought of the possibility of Gajil asking Questions. The boys watched their 'friend' in horror. They had to do something quickly. Or The plan would be ruined and Mira would kill them along with the rest of the girls. Loki quickly ran over to help Natsu. Lucy let out a sigh of relief. She knew he would sort things out, she could trust him.

"He...um...want's to fight you infront of a new audience" Loki quickly said. Gajil nodded and agreed to go to the cafe without asking any more questions. Loki and Natsu went back over to the group. Gray wacked the back of Natsu's head. "Idiot." He muttered. Natsu for once didn't retaliate. Weird. He probably accepted the fact that He was an idiot...

* * *

_-3pm. The Local Café In Magnolia.-_

_*Levy's Pov*_

I got to the café and got a table for two. Lucy wasn't here yet. I sat down at a table and took my book out of my bag. I read at least 2 chapters and Lucy still wasn't here. I tried to call her, but she didn't answer. I was about to get up and leave when i saw Gajil looking around the café for something or someone.

"Hey." I said smiling at him sitting back down in my seat. He came over and sat on the chair facing me. "Hey." He replied, he was still searching the room with his eyes. He seemed pretty distracted.

"Who you looking for?" I asked putting my book away. I didn't really want him to see what i was reading. It would be awkward...

"Natsu." Gajil replied tutting. He had obviously been stood up too. He looked at me with questioning Eyes.

"Oh Lucy said she'd meet me here. But she hasn't arrived." I replied a little sad. I then realised something. Gajil had been set up just like i have been.

"they've set us up." I said suddenly. I am so gonna get Lucy and the others back for this!

"What?" Gajil asked looking at me.

"Lucy and the other girls, they've set me up and the guy's have set you up. To get us together..." I muttered the last part. I think he heard it though because I saw him blush. Just one of the things i loved about him...

"I'm gonna kill them..." Gajil hissed. I laughed.

"Hey, Would you wanna by any chance stay for like a date?" I asked. That's it I'm sure i'm the colour of Erza's hair now... Gajil smiled and nodded faintly.

The waitress came over, she looked familiar. "Can i get you anything?" She asked.

"Um.. a tea and a choccy muffin please" I ordered smiling she nodded and wrote everything down.

"Um a tea and a cookie" Who knew gajil liked cookies?! We watched as the waitress left. We leaned closer together ...

"She looks familiar."We said together. That only caused us to burst out laughing.

"I know, right," I replied. She came back over with our order and she smiled.

"Wait!" I said as she left. I whispered to him "It's Mira!" HE smiled and nodded. So she was spying on us?! On our first date that she set us up for.

* * *

_*After the Date.* _

-_Normal Pov-_

Gajil decided to walk the Blunette home. They arrived at her door."Thanks." Levy muttered. But before anything else was said. The unlikely but cutest couple were kissing. Gajil kissed her softly. Finally the 2 Pulled away for air. But they just looked at each others faces. Both red. Bright red. "I think i love you Shrimp." Gajil said smiling. Levy replied softly "I love you too Gajil."

"I guess were one of those Coupley thingys now then?" Gajil asked a little unsure. Levy nodded her head quickly.

They decided to butt kick tomorrow because it was late now. They had spent ages on their date.

* * *

_-Normal Pov- _

*_The Next Day.*_

Everyone was chatting in the Guild and Laughing. That is untill the Guild doors opened. Silence quickly appeared in the usually Rowdy guild. The doors opened to revile the Iron Dragon and Script Mage holding hands. They were smiling Brightly. They walked into the guild watching all the different Reactions of the friends. There was Team Levy & Team Gajil jumping for joy. (Not Literally -' ). Jett and Droy, were sitting in a corner crying and muttering words like "We lost to 'that'" and "'I told you we should have made a move earlier..'" Levy just giggled.

The couple walked over to the 'match makers'. Gajil let go of Levy's Petite hand and looked over to the guys of the group. " You Lot are gonna be f***ing dead" He threatened. He had a dark aura surrounding him. Levy giggled as she talked to mira and the other girls, whilst Gajil was beating the crap out of the Guy's.

"Thanks." Levy finally said to her best friend. She hugged Lucy and thanked her continuously.

It is true though. Without the Meadaling of them, Levy and Gajil may not even be together now. And to think, It all started with her daydreaming...

"So who we gonna get together now?" She asked looking at each of the girls. Untill her eyes stopped on a small girl with blue hair. Wendy shook her head and hid behing Lucy. Which caused the girls to laugh.

"Fine..." Mira muttered. She will get her and Romeo together by next week , she thought and she chuckled to herself.

* * *

_*1 Year Later.* _

Levy walked into the guild, for once Alone. She looked overally happy yet a little in pain. She walked over to Lucy who was at the bar sipping a strawberry Milkshake. 'Some things never changed' She thought. She tapped her blonde friend on her shoulder. Lucy turned around. They shared a hug but Lucy noticed something. Something Different about the Blunette. Lucy gave her a questioning look. Lucy looked away from Lucy's face in embarrassment. Her cheeks became to darken with them turning Red.

Lucy noticed what had changed as Levy turned her head. A mark. Not any mark. 'His'. Mark. Lucy grinned like a madman (Or woman...).

"You're his mate?!" Lucy asked excitedly. Levy blushed harder. Wendy looked over to Lucy. She and Romeo walked over to see what was going on.

Mirajane and a load of others who happened to hear that came rushing over. They insisted they weren't eavesdropping...

"Shit! We've seriously lost her!" Jett complained and he walked off in a mood slowly followed by Droy eating a chicken drumstick. Apart from that, everyone else was congratulating her. "That'll be you too soon." Lisanna whispered to Wendy and Romeo. They blushed and disappeared somewhere.

"So? Who's next?" Mira looked around her friends for her next 'Victim.'

Fate clearly does exist. Mira just helps it on it's way...

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. It's my first attempt at Writing a LevyXGajil fanfic... Sorry about so many time skips. **_

_**Anyways I hope you liked it ^^ Please Review.**_

_**Anyone who reads my other stories... They will be updated at the Weekend. :p**_

_**-This has been re-written 07/09/13 - Oh and 'Gajil' I'm using the French version of the names like Normal. So I'm sorry but I don't know the English Versions... **_


End file.
